Locked (English Version)
by Shirouta
Summary: The stories about them, who have locked on a certain someone since they didn't even realize it, yet/GoMxKagami/Warn inside
1. Kise Ryouta's: Sugary Night

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **AR** (Alternative Reality), **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), possibility of OOC-ness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Locked**

 **[English Version, with changes in some aspect]**

 **.**

" _We have locked on you since we don't even realize it"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kise Ryouta's : Sugary Night**

"Mooouuu~ why there's no cab- _ssu_?! Moreover, why DID I forget to charge my phone?! I can't tell _neecchi_ to pick me up!"

There, a blondie leaned on a closed shop. He was dressed in thick clothes and a long scarf circling his neck to the tip of his nose, in addition, glasses to disguise himself. Obliviously he is Kise Ryouta. He looked at his watch. 11 p.m, no wonder it's difficult to find even a cab.

Kise rubbed his hands. His gloves were left in his manager's car when she sent him out of the car because of an urgent-private business, she said. Fortunately, it was not snowing, or it would be colder.

He sighed. Should he take an oath, just like Dayang Sumbi* from a folktale in a country distant from here? If there was someone who willingly drive him to Kanagawa or, at least, the station, he would marry her if his savior was girl, and if it turned out to be a boy, he would marry him too—eh, he laughed, amused at his own mind. Well, even if he could get to the station, he doubt there was any train to Kanagawa at this time.

It is fixed, today isn't his day.

Should he find a hotel? Kise started walking. Who knows there is someone he know, or maybe a fan of him who let him stay for the night—

"Kagami _cchi_!"

 _Speak of angel, and he will come_!

It sounds wrong somehow, but Kise didn't care, not when Kagami Taiga who just walked out of the convenience store turned his head to him. In a second he ran to the boy and hugged him.

"Kise? O-oi! Get off from me, _baka_!" Kagami successfully discard the model with his free hand.

"So meanie- _ssu_ ~!" The Seirin player ignored it.

"What are you doing here, Kise? Doesn't you live in Kanagawa?"

"I'll tell you later, there is something more important- _ssu_." Kise looked at the other boy with his puppy eyes, "Kagami _cchi_ , let me crash at your place- _ssu_!"

"What?!"

"Please, Kagami _cchi_! Do you have a heart to see me freezing outside?"

Kagami sighed.

"Okay." Kagami wouldn't have the heart to leave this guy in this state. Kise hugged him again.

"Yay! _Arigatou-ssu_!"

"Oi! Get off, bastard!"

He hit the model's forehead.

"Kagami _cchi_ is so meanie- _ssu_!"

Kagami ignored him and walked home, followed by the whining Kise.

.

.

.

"So, you live alone in Japan, Kagami _cchi_?"

Kise took a sip of his hot chocolate. Its warm and sweet taste helped him relax and washed of his tiredness dramatically. His honey marbles glanced at the boy beside him, supported his chin with his elbow on arm of the couch.

"Dad was supposed to be here too, but something make him back to America." Kagami's eyes were still fixed on the TV.

He took a look at the room where he was. It's clean and tidy. Kagami probably rent a cleaning service, or—

"Then, who does housework?"

"I do."

"Ekh?! Including cook too?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Honestly, he didn't expect this 190cms boy can cook or even do the chores, "it makes me want to taste Kagami _cchi'_ s cook- _ssu_. You should cook breakfast for me tomorrow."

"Hm."

For a while, Kise fixed his eyes to the basketball match on TV, before he somehow lost interest on it. He glanced at Kagami again. The Seirin ace's split eyebrow were not knitted like his usual state, and his eyes were gleaming crystal clear like a child. Sometimes he knitted his eyebrows, before they backed to the previous state. Kise thought Kagami looks younger. _Cute_.

"Kagami _cchi_ , Momo _cchi_ said you seems alike with Aomine _cchi_ -ssu—"

"HUH?!"Kagami's head whipped in an instant, glared at the model, completely disagree with his statement.

"—but I think Kagami _cchi_ is better- _ssu_ , at least you're not gross like Aomine _cchi_ - _ssu_."

It is true. He still remembered at the time they were middle schooler, Akashi and Midorima had scolded Aomine several times because his locker was full of dirty clothes that never washed for who-knows-how-long and spread rotten smell. When he came to Aomine's house and got into his room, it is like a bombed place. _Amazing_. He found socks which he wasn't sure they were clean at some places, one definitely laid on a baskeball. Rumpled clothes were everywhere, and piles of Mai- _chan_ 's covered magazines under his bed. Speak of Mai- _chan_ —

"Why you compare me with that _aho_?"

"I said you're better _,_ Kagami _cchi_ , I don't agree with Momo _cchi_ completely. Beside, Kagami _cchi_ don't read Mai- _chan_ 's magazines or something like that, right?"

"Mai _-chan_? What's that? Sport Magazine?" Kagami looked at the pretty boy curiously.

Kise's inner slapped himself. He just realized Kagami is a pure and naive returnee. He came closer to the redhead and whispered the answer. He distant himself to see the still-frozen Seirin ace. Then, Kagami's reaction gave him hammered heart.

He was blushing madly, then said "Of course NO!" loudly.

What a cute reaction. _Kawaii_ ~ that was in Kise's mind. He got excited, wanted to see more the redhead blushing faces.

"Really? I think America is more open with something like that, especially teenagers."

Kagami said nothing, but his face was still red. Kise decided to change the topic.

"Do you ever have a lover, Kagami _cchi?_ Have you kissed someone?"

So blunt Kise, but he got what he's aimed. Kagami's face got redder, rivalled his own hair. He looked away from the Kaijou ace, embrassed.

"Uh, nope, but I've ever... kissed someone. Wait! Why you asked?"

Kise didn't answer. He was glad seeing Kagami's reaction, but somehow he didn't sit well with the fact Kagami had kissed someone else. His curious flow out along a bit of anger he didn't know why. He asked again, ignored Kagami's last question.

"If you never have a lover, whom have you kissed- _ssu_?"

"Alex."

Oh, He recalled he had met that blond chick before his match with Haizaki in Winter Cup. Kagami said she is his and Murasakibara _cchi_ teammate's basketball master, what's his name again? Tatsuya? He forgot. It's not like he care either.

"Don't get it wrong, over there a kiss can be as a greeting, too." Kagami added.

Kise didn't give any respond for a while. He was both confused and amused of himself. In one side, he felt relieved when he knew the kiss is only a greeting, but he still had this little anger. He's suprised by both of his feelings.

"So Kagami _cchi_ is getting used to kissed anyone- _ssu_?"

The next second the words came out, he covered his mouth with his hand. Baka _Kise!_ He cursed himself. It sounded wrong, it's like he just insulted Kagami! What if he got ma—

"Nah, nope. If it's not Alex who start it, I won't never do that. She's a crazy kisser."

Kise looked at Kagami who still looked away from him, a tinge of cherry blossom color adorned his cheek. So, he's not mad at him? Kise sighed in relieved. Relieved because Kagami seemed didn't consider his question as an insult, and because Kagami himself didn't want those kisses—ekh?

At the last thing he thought, he snapped. He suddenly realized something. Why he's so bothered by the fact Kagami-had-kissed-someone? Why he's annoyed by it? Why he's relieved—Oh! He stared at the still-blushing-Kagami. _So cute_... _He could smell something sweet..._

 _Ba-thump!_

Kise touched his suddenly warm cheeks. _Does he have a fever? Uh, no... This is..._

.

.

.

 **Kise's : Owari**

 **Note:**

(*) : Dayang Sumbi is a character of Sundanese folktale, 'The Legend of Tangkuban Perahu' from Indonesia. I can't give much explaination, but in that story, Dayang Sumbi, who spent her time weaving in a hut in the middle of forest, accidently threw out a thread roll out of her hut. Sinceit's already dark and she's afraid to take it by herself, he vowed "whoever takes back my thread, if it is a woman, I will take her as a sister. If it is a man I will marry him."

If you're curious how it's turned out, you can browse the story in google.


	2. Midorima Shintarou's: Lucky Tiger

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **AR** (Alternative Reality), **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), possibility of OOC-ness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Locked**

 **[English Version, with changes in some aspect]**

 **.**

" _We have locked on you since we don't even realize it"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midorima Shintarou's :** **Lucky Tiger**

"Aomine _cchi_!"

"Shut up, Kise! You're too loud!"

" _Hidoi-ssu_!"

Midorima snorted and glare at both Aomine and Kise. The tanned boy was covering his ears, protecting them from Kise's high-pitch whining. The Shuutoku player didn't know what's Kise up, it's not like he cared ither. His emerald marbles roll to glanced Takao who was playing with Nigou, while Kuroko and Momoi were watching them from the bench. In the middle of the basketball court, Akashi and Murasakibara were still doing one-on-one. They still had energy after their matches minutes ago. And he didn't see Kagami and Himuro anywhere.

He snorted again.

He started to recollect why they—he was here, in bad temper. Playing basketball together, which was suggested by Kuroko and supported by Akashi, then with Kise's enthusiasme in gathering people, became a gathering that he expected only for ex-Teikou before yet Takao, Kagami and Himuro joined too.

But it's not what he's annoyed at.

He's annoyed because Kuroko suggested the idea just last night, when he was asleep, and he just read his email when he woke up this morning.

He's annoyed because Akashi, too, sent him an email last night—and he, too, just read it this morning—and told that they would play basketball together this morning, at 9 a.m. He just read their emails at 7 a.m, well, at the first, he woke up early in the winter holiday only for listening Oha-asa and did't plan to go outside in winter morning for any reason other than finding his lucky item, if it's needed. But, Akashi said he had to go back to Kyoto this afternoon, his teammates had already been in Kyoto since two weeks ago.

"I don't have much time left, Midorima. We have to use every chance we have."

That's what Akashi said when he called his ex-captain, protesting. It sounded somehow excessive and ambigous.

And the last statement sounded familiar, well, he didn't care.

"And you _must_ come or _else_."

Yeah, even though his personality had been back to the original one, Akashi was still authoritarian.

 _And_ , it's not all.

30 minutes after his conversation with Akashi, Kise and Takao came, got into his room like it's their own room and disturbed him doing his morning ritual, listening Oha-asa. Takao dragged him to his wardrobe, forced him to take some clothes, then dragged him again, while Kise were babbling about 'we'll be late' and 'Akashi will get mad', and then he found himself in his bathroom. He sighed, annoyed, but he dressed for his life's sake.

They didn't stop there. When he ate his breakfast—he's so grateful to his kind little sister, willingly cooked breakfast for him, as his parents went to somewhere he didn't know—Takao and Kise couldn't shut their mouth, annoyed him more.

"Finish it quickly, Shin- _chan~_! You can do it!"

"C'mon, Midorima _cchi_! Akashi will be mad if we're late! Quick! Quick!"

"Go! Go! Shin- _chan_!"

" _Ganbatte_ , Midorima _cchi_!"

"Go Shin- _chan_! Go—"

"SHUT UP!" _cough cough_

Midorima _successfully_ choke.

The duo annoying didn't stop bothering him. After breakfast, Kise dragged him to a cart, and Takao pulled it.

"Wait— _nanodayo_! I don't bring my lucky item!"

Kise stared Midorima blankly.

"Believe me, Midorima _chhi_ , you won't die just because you don't bring a lucky item for one day- _ssu._ "

While Takao was still pedalling, pretended he didn't hear what Midorima said.

And that's how they dragged Generation of Miracles' number one shooter to this place. He definitely will make those idiots pay.

Mdorima wiped the sweats on his chin, then walked to his bag. He searched for his bottle and he found none. Geez, because of those idiots, he even didn't have time to prepare what he wanted to bring. He searched for his wallet, and he couldn't find it, too. Uh, he recalled it's still on his desk this morning, he didn't have time to take it because Kise dragged him out from his room even before he thought he should bring his wallet. A bit restless, he search some money in his pocket. He didn't find even a cent.

Now he was panic, and very badly annoyed—inside, outside he kept stay cool. _Tsundere._

He's sure this event closed by having lunch together since it's already past he didn't have a cent to buy his lunch. It's impossible for him to tell honestly he didn't bring his wallet, his _tsundere_ -ness—and his pride—didn't let it. At a moment, he hoped Akashi would treat all of them, but just thinking about this made him feel hopeless. He wanted to find any reason to go home early, _right now_ , but he knew it'd be futile to escape from Akashi.

In addition, he didn't have a cent to buy lucky item for today. Only God knows what other unluckiness he had to face.

He sent deathglare to Kise and Takao. His briliant brain started planning how he'd kill those idiots. Hm, he probably had to consider to kill Akashi and Kuroko, too, as the masterminds of this event.

" _Minna_ , I bring lunch!"

Midorima snapped his head around to find Himuro walking toward them. He brought a carpet and a large picnic basket. He followed the others approaching the Yosen player.

"Where is Kagami _-kun_ , Himuro- _san_?" asked Kuroko who since Only-God-knows-when he had been beside Midorima.

Himuro pointed his thumb over his shoulder, seemed Kagami, carrying another picnic basket and three large plastic bag. So they planned to do picnic in the winter? Midorima wanted to laugh at them, but he hold it, because this picnic would save him. They stretched the carpet near the bench. Midorima sat on the space that was left, between Akashi and Kagami. Then, Himuro and Kagami set the food.

"You cooked these, Kagami _cchi_? Yay! I can eat Kagami _cchi_ 's cook again- _ssu_!" Kise started to take some food.

So, the weird eyebrows boy can cook? Wait, what's the meaning of 'eat Kagami _cchi_ 's cook again'? Since when they became closer?

"I don't expect you'll be so enthusiastic in participating this gathering, went as far as cooking for us." Akashi let a small mischievous smile. Midorima's frown deepened.

Why Akashi called Kagami as 'Taiga'? His personality already reverted to the original one, right?

"Don't get it wrong. It's Kuroko's idea. He helped me buying the stuffs and cooking this morning." Kagami's respond came out with a slight cute pout. Wait, cute? Ah, never mind, his brain's overwhelmed by hunger, he thought.

And, why Kuroko? Ah, in few days, it's Kuroko's birthday, if he's not wrong. So this was a birthday treat?

"But, Taiga, you buy us drinks too."

" _Urusai,_ Tatsuya!" Kagami's cheek reddened.

He didn't know why, Midorima felt his stomach tickled when seeing that.

"Really? _Arigatou_ __Kagamin! You're so nice~ unlike Dai- _chan_." Momoi elbowed Aomine who sat beside her.

"What the hell, Satsuki?!"

Then, both of them started bickering. Kuroko tried to intervene.

"Kaga _chin_ , did you buy Maiubou?"

Kaga _chin_? Midorima stared the big baby , confused. Since when he called the Seirin ace with that nickname?

"No snack before eating lunch, Atsushi." Himuro put away a plastic bag which Murasakibara intended to take. The Yosen center was pouting.

So, Kagami bought them snacks, too, and Maiubou for Murasakibara?

After finishing set the food, they started to take the drinks from the plastic bag. When he wanted to take a can, a hand stretched out to his side, handed him a can of red bean soup. Midorima stared at the hand for a second, before took it and stared at the person who handed the drink.

"What? You drank it in summer camp, right?"

Speechless. He never expect Kagami to remember it. He felt a tickle again, and his lips were threatening to pull a smile. He snorted, prevent himself to smile. _Tsundere._ He adjusted his glasses.

"I don't expect your small brain could memorize that."

"What did you say?!"

Midorima intended to ignore Kagami, but his emerald marbles found a mini stuffed tiger stick out from Kagami's jacket pocket. He froze.

Stuffed animal _is_ cancer's today lucky item.

Kagami was aware where Midorima's gaze laid on, and he abruptly covered the doll with his hand.

"What?! It's a bonus from konbini."

Midorima didn't say anything, still stared at the stuffed tiger. He clicked his tongue.

And, something the Shuutoku player didn't expect happened. Kagami handed the stuffed tiger to his lap.

"Here! Consider this as a payback for the summer camp. It's not like I need it either."

The ticklish suddenly burst. His heart raced and he could feel his cheek heated. His lips corner twitched. He was glad he got his lucky item, but there's a stronger feeling that made his heart warm. So, he let his lips pull a –he thought—small smile.

"I consider this as a 'thank you'."

"Whatever."

Kagami shifted his gaze to Himuro who was talking with Kise and Takao. Midorima stared at the stuffed tiger. His lips itched, didn't want to let the smile disappear. And the heat on his cheeks didn't want to be faded, though the cold winter breeze attacked his skin. He glanced around, hoped no one paid attention to what Kagami and him done before. Hoped no one saw him now. Yet, when his emerald marbles met Akashi's sideaway gaze and Kuroko's knowing small smile, he knew his hope wasn't granted.

Nevertheless, Midorima didn't realize it, yet, that there's something he need to worry more. It's the fact that he will find himself sleep with the stuffed tiger on his side this night.

And the next nights, for the rest of his life.

.

.

.

 **Midorima's : Owari**


	3. Murasakibara Atsushi's: Childishes

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **AR** (Alternative Reality), **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), possibility of OOC-ness switched POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Locked**

 **[English Version, with changes in some aspect]**

 **.**

" _We have locked on you since we don't even realize it"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi's : Childishes**

"Murochin, where are you going?"

Himuro halted his steps, turned around to face an _overheight_ boy walking to him, eating a bar of _Maiubou_ in the process. The lavender-haired boy wore thick clothes and a thicker jacket, completed them with a long scarf. He looked unexpectedly... _proper_. A bag hanged on his wide shoulder. Himuro lift an eyebrow—well, it's only an eyebrow that is seen all the time. He's curious where this Yosen' big baby was going to go?

"Tokyo. How 'bout you, Atsushi?"

"Same."

Himuro blinked his eyes. Murasakibara probably missed his _Okaachin_ 's cook. He's going to go home, he thought.

"Okay, let's go together."

Himuro was going to continue walking, but he realized the _Maiubou_ maniac didn't move even a single step, glared at him...eh?

Why?

"Muro _chin_ ," Himuro slightly flinched when the usually bored-eyes glared him intensely, "are you going to join the eating _ramen_ contest too?"

"Huh?"

Himuro frowned, completely confused.

"What do you mean, Atsushi?"

"Muro _chin_ go to Tokyo for that contest too, right? Even if it's Muro _chin_ , I won't lose!"

Murasakibara 's glare made Himuro uncomfortable. But now he knew what's going on.

"No, Atsushi. I won't join the contest. I just know it now, when you're saying it."

As he said that, Murasakibara's glare changed into the usual bored one. Himuro exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. They both walked side by side, out from the dorm building*. The silence between them dropped the afternoon air to be colder, it didn't sit well with Himuro who still adapted with winter in Akita. He looked at the guy beside him from the corner of his eye,who was eating potato chips, _now._ If he thought about it, the raven head felt its strange, why the Yosen center willingly went to Tokyo just to join an eating _ramen_ contest. He knew Murasakibara isn't a fan of _ramen_. He rarely saw the big baby eating a bowl of _ramen_.

Moreover, Murasakibara _is_ a lazy one, even though he's not as lazy as the too-dim boy in the Tokyo—Murasakibara almost never skipped practice—but it's still difficult to imagine Murasakibara went to Tokyo _only_ for an eating _ramen_ contest. A few days ago, when Himuro asked him to accompany him watching Winter Cup's semifinal match, he had to urged him, bribed him with snacks before, and even with those snacks, Murasakibara still complained along the way. If he only wanted to eat _ramen_ as much as possible, Akita has many _ramen_ bars holding events which ensured the big baby's stomatch being full.

Or he probably aimed the prizes?

Himuro's getting curious. Once more, Himuro knew, the big baby won't care anything but snacks. He's worried too if Murasakibara turned into an adult, he would marry his Maiubou. Wait! _Don't tell me the prize is—_

"Atsushi, what's the prize of that contest?"

"If I told you, you'll join the contest. I won't tell you."

That's it. Murasakibara's childish attitude always makes him restrained himself to facepalm. Fortunately, his patient had been trained well since he knew a certain crimson boy who's too pure for his own sake. Well, he had too much patient, so he could stay with the big baby until now.

" I won't join the contest, Atsushi. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"The prize is ten big packs of new flavoured Maiubou. It actually will be sold on the next month."

See? He's really worried the lavender head will really marry his Maiubou now.

.

,

.

"Muro _chin_ , why you're going to Tokyo?"

They're in the train now. It's not as crowded as usual, he didn't know why, and Murasakibara didn't care either. Crowded or not, he's still annoyed since he couldn't eat his snacks in the train. Is it legal to make a child straving for two and half hours**?

"I want to see Taiga." hearing the weird eyebrows' name, Murasakibara frowned, he recalled what happened in the last summer's street basketball competition.

"Ah, that childish brat."

He heard the raven boy sighed, he didn't know why.

( _Don't you realize you're a childidh brat as well, Atsushi?_ Himuro's inner cried)

"Yes, I want to make something with him."

"Something? Is it food?"

Murasakibara knew well that whatever Himuro cooked tastes delicious—even though the raven boy serves them messily—so that's why he thought the 'something' was sure a food. Or food is only a thing he thinks?

"Yes, it's been a while since the last time we cook together."

Murasakibara didn't give any respond for a while. Suddenly, he wanted to go with Himuro instead going to his house like he's planning since the contest started tomorrow. But, honestly, he didn't have any will to meet the weird eyebrows boy. And he doubt Kagami can cook. He would poison him, he thought.

"Heh? Can that weird eyebrows even cook?"

Himuro nodded.

"Honestly, I'd still prefer eating his cook than my own cook, Atsushi." he added.

Is Kagami's cook _that_ delicious? Even for him, Himuro's cook had beaten his older sister's cook, on par with his mother's. He really wanted to taste whatever that brothers made.

"Muro _chin_ ,"

"Hm?"

"I'll go with you."

"Hm... What?!"

.

.

.

Himuro knew, let Murasakibara go with him meeting his little brothe it's not a good idea. He started regretting his decision. He's stirring some cream in the pan on the stove, but his gaze travelled around the room. Not far from him, the two boys were emitting dark aura that made the atmosphere in the room somehow so thick. One of them was washing the vegetables, and the other was eating snacks on the couch, but they still managed to throw deathglare at each other. The deathglare war would stop only when Kagami needed to focus in what he's doing or when Murasakibara had to open a new snack.

Himuro got a sweatdrop. He hoped it wouldn't be worse.

"Don't leave crumbs everywhere, or you'll know _what_." Kagami glared at the lavender head for a sec, before he began chopping the carrots.

It seemed he's wrong. He just could hope Murasakibara would—

"So noisy! Just cook the food, idiot!" It's bad—

Prak!

"What did you say, bastard?!" Kagami intentionally knocked his knife to chopping block.

"Heeeeh! So beside an idiot, you're an idiot deaf?" if he let this went too far—

"Atsu—"

"JUST WAIT YOU DUMB—Akh!"—oh, it's too late.

Himuro switched off the stove, then got near his not-blood-related little brother and pulled his hand. He saw Kagami's index finger cut rather long and a stream of blood flowed from there.

"Clean your wound, Taiga. Where do you put your first aid box?"

"In a small drawer behind the couch."

Himuro took what he needed and treated the wound. He looked at Murasakibara from the corner of his eye. The boy didn't say anything nor did he eat his snacks. Maybe, he felt gulty?

"You should be careful, idiot!" the big baby said. It seemed he's wrong, again.

"Whose fault is it, you bastard?!" the victim snapped.

Then, they fell silent again. Himuro used this moment to lecture them.

"Atsushi, it's your fault for making Taiga mad, moreover when he's working. See? Taiga's hurt."

Murasakibara said nothing, but he pouted, seemed slightly annoyed.

"Taiga, it's your fault too for being provoked, you should control your emotion, especially when you're chopping something. And it's you who started this."

"Hmph!" Kagami snorted. Himuro shaked his head.

After that, Himuro continued his cooking, Kagami did too. While Murasakibara continued eating his snacks. There were an awkwar silence between them. It actually got thicker. None of them wanted to break it in order to prevent the last accident happen again.

No, until Murasakibara got up from the couch. Himuro saw that.

"Where are you going, Atsushi?"

"I run out my snacks, Muro _chin_ ~" Murasakibara showed his now empty plastic bag.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Atsushi. Don't eat snacks again." Himuro took a glance at the big baby before looked back at the food he made.

"But I'm hungry, Muro _chin_ ~"

"Just a minute, Atsushi."

"But, Muro _chin_ —"

" _Atsushi_!"

Murasakibara sat on the couch, he pouted again.

"There are chocolates in the fridge, you can eat them." said Kagami without looking at Murasakibara. Himuro said nothing, he smiled a bit. It seemed one of them is more matured. Murasakibara seemed hesitant for a while, before approached the fridge behind Kagami, and took a bowl of basketball-shaped chocolotales.

"You're making this?" Murasakibara took a glance at Kagami, before walked to the couch.

"Hn."

Murasakibara ate a piece of the chocolates, then he seemed suprised, before he turned to see Kagami.

"Can I eat them all?"

Kagami took a glance at Murasakibara, seeing the usually-bored eyes were gleaming a bit, then he nodded and continued his works.

Seeing that, Himuro smiled wider.

.

.

.

Murasakibara opened his eyes, then got up and sit. His violet marbles looked around the room he'd been. It's not his room, he knew it. He checked what time is it from his phone, then got up from bed. He looked at Himuro who was sleeping on the _futon_ next to the bed he used.

Dinner went smooth—and tastes _very_ great, except the time when Kagami and Murasakibara argued again because of the nickname 'Kaga _chin_ ' the big baby use to call him, and Kagami didn't like it even a bit.

"It means he remembers you and consider you as a friend, Taiga." Himuro said.

"I don't care he remember me or not, it's not like I want to be his friend either." but in the end Kagami can't do anything about it.

After dinner, they watched some movies that Himuro brought—including the horror one, which made Kagami closed his eyes and ears almost along the movie played—until eleven at night. Because it seemed too late, Kagami offered the big baby to stay for a night, too, like Himuro who had planned to stay from the start. He's hesitant in the first, but since he didn't like the idea of going out of the room in the cold winter night, he took the offer. There are two bedrooms in Kagami's apartment. One is Kagami's and the other's empty since Himuro's and Kagami's master—he forgot her name—was back to America. Fortunately, Kagami has a futon for Himuro, since the bed was only enough for Murasakibara alone.

The big baby's stomach growled.

He's hungry. Murasakibara walked out from the room. It seemed having dinner and eating all of Kagami's chocolates were not enough to hold his hunger until morning. He recalled Kagami didn't have something he can eat nor did have any instant food—he'd asked it before he slept.

He wanted to wake Himuro and asked him to make him something, but this is Kagami's home, whatever he needed to use wasn't able to use before he got permission from the owner. Murasakibara can be polite if he wants. He thought to get out and buy the food, but he couldn't just leave this apartment on his own, he had to take a permission from the owner, again. So he decided to wake the owner—it's not polite either, though.

Murasakibara walked into a corridor that lead him to Kagami's room, until he found two doors on his right and left. One of them is a toilet, Kagami said before. Then, he just realized this apartment is big. Murasakibara knocked at the door on his left.

"Kaga _chin_? Wake up~"

There's no respond.

"Kaga _chin_ ~" he knocked a bit harder.

"Kaga _chin_!" he knocked more harder.

The door behind him was opened. Kagami appeared with dropped eyelids and rubbed one of his eyes. Murasakibara stared at him, the just-waking Kagami looked like a child.

"What are you doing, Murasakibara? Why you knocked the bathroom door?"

Murasakibara snapped from his trance. He'd knocked the wrong door.

"I want to wake Kaga _chin_ ~"

Then his stomach growled again, louder.

Kagami blinked his eyes, before he chuckled a bit. Murasakibara's cheeks felt hot, he was embrassed and... and what?

"You're hungry?"

Murasakibara nodded. "I can't sleep before eat something."

Kagami's index scratched his cheek, it seemed he doesn't have a heart to see the big baby couldn't sleep before eat something."

"Okay, let's go to kitchen. I'll whip something."

Kagami walked to kitchen, when Murasakibara was still stunned, before following Kagami happily.

And Murasakibara would never forget the taste of food Kagami made, and what happened that day. Never.

.

.

.

 **Murasakibara's : Owari**

 **.**

 **Note:**

(*): I just think Yosen has a dorm for their tudents, and I think since Murasakibara went to middle school in Tokyo, his family's house is in Tokyo and he probably lived in dorm in the highschool since he studies out of the city.

(**): I've read in a blog, it said Akita-Tokyo is only 2,5 hours if we use _shinkansen_.


	4. Akashi Seijuurou's: Gratefulness

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **AR** (Alternative Reality), **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), possibility of OOC-ness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Locked**

 **[English Version, with changes in some aspect]**

 **.**

" _We have locked on you since we don't even realize it"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi Seijuurou's : Gratefulness**

He is Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou.

The now-Akashi is not _that_ Akashi indeed, but _that_ Akashi isn't the one who desire for victory, he does too! He had ever lost and been wrong, but he wouldn't let the second time exist. At least it's what he want.

He just got out from a bakery. He wore such a dark expression, his gaze was menacing and dark aura radiated from him, made anyone who passed him flinched and quicken their pace.

What's the matter with Akashi Seijuurou and that bakery?

So, this is the story. Four days after Winter Cup ended is his mother death's anniversary. Akashi loves his _okaa-sama_ so much, really love the woman who introduced him to basket _so_ _very_ much. That's why he asked a permission from Rakuzan's coach and his teammates to not follow them back to Kyoto, and they permitted him. He really felt grateful to have nice friends. Akashi recalled when he intended to resign from the basketball club as his responsibility of their lose, all of them didn't agree with him, evenmore they asked him to stay being their captain. It's really touched.

Back to the main problem. A day after Winter Cup, the ex-captain Teikou basketball team dreamt about his childhood, when he sat with his late mother on a garden in the main mansion at Tokyo, eating one of his mother's favourite food, he couldn't recall what it's exact name, but he remembered it sounded like 'lemonade', _Lemonade Cookies_. The cookies' smell and the sour-sweet taste still clinged in his memory. He decided to bring those cookies when he visited his mother. Even the next day, he called his father only to ask where he can buy the cookies he ate that day, at the work time—of course, it made his father scolded him. Remember? His father is a perfectionist who never like to be intruded in his work time, moreover for something less-urgent and private. But his father gave him an answer nonetheless—Akashi knows, no matter how stiif and cold his father is, he had a soft spot if it's about his mother.

The answer is the largest bakery in Tokyo.

Right after he called his father, he called the bakery which he knows—and indeed—the largest bakery in Tokyo to order the cookies, and the bakery accepted it. A day before his mother's anniversary, he came to the bakery to take his order. But when he tasted the cookies, he felt the taste is odd, different with what he recalled. Akashi demanded to see the bakery's manager. Apparently, the one who made that cookies in the past and now are different. That cookies were the past-pattisier's masterpiece and that person died last year. They only made the cookies based on the copy-recipe he left.

It made the mood of the _Emperor eye_ 's owner drop.

Akashi sighed. He took a glance to the box he carried. Should he just bring this cookies? He felt he failed to bring _that_ taste to his mother. He thought he had to go home and found another way to make up this failure. He searched for his phone, but he couldn't find it. Ck! He recalled now it's still in his room.

 _Great_. He's not only a failure but a forgetful person now. Great, _really_ great. It's like he heard his other-self laughing at him now. Akashi sighed again, then walked away from that bakery. He walked following where his feet brought him to, absent-minded.

He knows his lose against Kuroko and his team changed him drastically. Moreover when Kagami finally dunked over his head, snapped his other-self badly and made his real-self able to take over his body. Well, he recalled he had thanked Kuroko for _beating_ him, but he hadn't thanked Kagami yet.

Should he thank the boy who was in the one species with Aomine?

Even more, why he had to think about it now?

So, in brief, he didn't expect his lose give this much influence to his life. The positive side is, he could feel he's getting closer to his teammates, at least he's sure he will. And his father apparently banned him to play basketball again because of his lose, right after he came back to the mansion, after Winter Cup. But, after a very-long and tough debate, he could convey how much basketball means to him, how big his love is for that sport. He assured his father that he will work hard to be an 'Akashi' his father wants. Then, the icy wall between his father melted a bit. Actually he wanted to give some of this cookies for his father anyway.

The negative effect is, honestly, the sensation of losing for the first time didn't go from him. He's kind of shock, indeed. Sometimes, it caught him off guard, pulled down his conscious mind little by little. It caused him forget small things—he's used to remember even the details—like his phone. He's not recovered from the lose, yet.

And now, he startled, realized he'd walked to nowhere, and he's now standing near a small park. He massaged the bridge of his nose. Okay, he had lived in Tokyo for a long time, but... Where's he now?

Okay, the almighty Akashi Seijuurou _lost_.

Luckily, his ruby marbles caught a frame of a telephone box. He could ask his chauffeur to pick him. He's sure his pro-chauffeur would find him if he mentioned his situation. Akashi's dialing the numbers, his ruby took a glance out of the glass, when suddenly his wide vision caught a kid playing a rainbow ball at one side of the park, near the slope road. He thought it's dangerous because even though there's no car passing, someone has to watch out the boy—

TIIIN!

Akashi turned around, only to see a speeding car appeared from the higher side of the road. His eyes widened as he's seeing the kid running after the ball wich rollling to the road. Before he could do anything, a silhouette's crossing the road, made him forget to breathe.

It happened so fast, but his eyes were able to record every its details. _That person_ jumped and caught the kid, rolled to the sidewalk, right before the car hit them. The car stopped in a moment, before leaving them.

Without waiting for a sec, Akashi's running toward them, ignoring the telephone handle which hit the glass. At that time, he realized fully who _that person_ is. Kagami Taiga, with the kid on his lap.

"Are you okay?" Akashi bended down beside the two. Kagami looked up, and when he saw the ruby marbles, his crimson marbles widened.

"You?!"

"Are-you-okay?" Akashi's sure he needed to repeat himself, gazing at the still-silent boy, shocked, of course. Kagami seemed just realizing there's someone in his hold.

"Oi! Did you hurt, kiddo?"

Kagami shaked the boy in-a-little-force, a bit panic. It snapped the kid as he started crying loudly. Kagami _is_ panic now.

"O-oi! D-don't cry! Did you hurt?" the kid didn't give any respond, still crying. Akashi frowned, he observed the kid, looking for any bruise or wound, but he found none.

"He's not crying because of hurting, Kagami- _kun_. He's scared."

"Huh?" Kagami blinked, confused, then he realized what it means. The kid was _obliviously_ scared. He's almost hit by a car and now being on a big red-haired stranger's lap. Who wouldn't be?

Akashi shaked his head, before recalled about the cookies he had. He took the box from the top of telephone, then backed to the others soon. Kagami was still trying to calm the kid. Akashi felt grateful there's no one other than them around here, so no one's watching them.

"Hush, don't cry, kiddo. It's alright now." Kagami caressed the kid's head. The kid's cry had turned into sobs. Akashi crouched down in front of the kid, took his small hands and gave the box of cookies to him.

"This is for you. Don't cry, okay? A boy doesn't cry."

Akashi wiped the kid's tears, it made the boy somhow calmed down. The older boys sighed in relieved. Kagami helped the boy to stand, his hands hold the small shoulders.

"Next time, watch your around before crossing the road, kiddo." he gave him a gentle smile, patted the small boy head. Seeing that, Akashi smiled unconsciously, the he asked the little boy.

"Where do you live, little boy?"

.

.

.

"I've realized you are an idiot since our first meeting, but I know you are more idiot that I give you credit for now, Kagami Taiga." Akashi said that without thinking.

"Hah?! Where did that come from?!" Kagami glared the boy beside him, his twitched vein appeared on his forehead.

The sun had sit on the highest throne of the sky when both of them went back to the park. Akashi loosen his scarf as it's not as cold as this morning. His ruby marbles glared at the crimson ones, cursing their height difference in his mind, because it makes him feel like being looked down. He doesn't like it, but...

"Haven't you ever heard people say 'think before you act'? Have you used your brain to think what did you do?!" Akashi couldn't stop himself for saying that words, and he's annoyed because he didn't know exactly why.

"if it's about that incident, I don't—"

"Or your brain couldn't work and is just a complement so you could be catogorized as a human? Or—" Akashi didn't know why his blood was boiling.

"What did you say, bas—"

"—Or you really wished to die this morning?" he didn't know why there's this rush in his veins.

"What's your problem, asshole?! Why you're angry?"

 _So... why?_

Why he's angry at Kagami? Is it because of the cookies? Is it just because of the height difference? Why he has to get mad if it's about that? Why he has to get mad at Kagami if it's because of that? Why? Akashi didn't know. Or he probably _understand_ but he didn't want to admit if he's more than _knowing the answer_ , because how could it be possible he _felt afraid if something happen—_ but why? No matter how genius he can be, he's impossible to not be confused with this sudden feeling of—he's _afraid_ to continue it. Human's feeling is abstract, but he didn't want to admit if he could feel the strong feeling that's growing in his heart, in the middle of the abstraction. But his mind was hesitant to even take a glance of what is it. A good leader shouldn't be hesistant. He _is_ an Akashi, so he _should not_ be hesitant.

"O-oi, Akashi! What's wrong?"

The Rakuzan's captain startled. Kagami was looking at him weirdly and... worriedly? It seemed he had been absent-minded, again. He sighed. How many times he's doing this?

"Forget what I said." Akashi turned around and started walking to the telephone box, but Kagami called him.

"Wait, Akashi!" Akashi turned his head to the taller boy, seeing the boy rubbing his nape of neck.

"The cake you gave to the kid, is it important? I mean—"

"Why did you ask?" Akashi wrinkled his forehead.

"Because you're throwing tantrum at me. So, I think you're mad because you have to give the cookies to the kid." Kagami's index scraped his cheek.

Akashi raised his eyebrow. He didn't expect Kagami being considerate, thinking about the cookies he brought. How nice. But what's that innocent question? Did he think he is in the same species with the ex-Teikou's center, who get mad over a snack?

"Who do you think I am? Murasakibara? It's just—I have my intention by buying them but you don't have to mind that." It's impossible for Akashi to say the cookies are _just cookies_ because they're _not_ just cookies. Akashi continued his steps, but then Kagami appeared in front of him.

"Then, let me buy them for you. You buy them at the big bakery on the main street, right? I saw the name on the box. What's the cake's name?"

"I told you, It's not your busi—"

"It's _my_ business! You gave the cake because I couldn't make the kid stop crying, so it's my fault you lose them."

Akashi glared the stubborn boy intensely. He snorted.

"Listen to my words, Kagami Taiga, If I said it's not needed, you don't need to do anything. Beside, I ordered them specially, so you will not find them." as the last sentence flew out his mouth, he suddenly regretted it, a bit, because now the boy's crimson marbles slightly dulled, he bowed and rubbed his nape of neck. Akashi's heart clenched seeing that crimson.

"Uh, Sorry, I don't know they're special."

Akashi sighed, again. "I told you to forget it. They are not... that important."

His throat felt as if he's choked when saying the last two words. Kagami's gaze made him even suffocated. Tomorrow he should apologize in front of his mother's grave.

"What if I tried to make them?"

"What?" The question caught him off guard.

"Yeah, I can't promise it'll be as good as the bakery's, but I'll try. What's the cake's name?" Kagami looked determined.

"You can bake a cake?" Akashi never expected the Seirin's ace took this seriously. And he knows Murasakibara can bake, but Kagami?

"I rarely bake cakes, since I'm nof fond of sweets, but it doesn't mean I can't make them." _the opposite of Murasakira_ , he thought. Hm, Akashi try to consider the offer. He felt he didn't need the help from someone he barely know—they just met in the Winter Cup, right? But it seemed he's curious how Kagami's cake would be tasted, and his curious won.

"Alright. It's 'Lemonade Cookies'."

"Cookies?" Kagami wrinkled his forehead.

"Yes."

"I... never make cookies." Kagami scraped his cheek again. Akashi snorted.

"See? You don't have—"

"How about chocolate?"

"What?" Akashi stared at Kagami as if he grew another head. Why the lemon-tasted cookies turned out to be chocolate in his redhead?

"I have chocolate molds. We can make sweet-tangy chocolate, with lemon of course. We only need to buy some ingredients."

Akashi raise his eyebrows, before pull a thin smirk. The lemon-tasted chocolate sounded interesting.

"But the tangy taste must be stronger than the sweetness. Are you sure you can make it?" he challenged the taller boy. Well, the taste of the cookies in his memories had a strong lemon-tasted, but there was a sweetness that's hidden behind it, as if they competed to leave their traces on his tongue.

"Okay!" Kagami smirked confidently.

"Deal?" Akashi stretched out his hand, that Kagami shaked soon.

"Deal!"

.

.

.

Akashi looked at the reddish-orange sky through the glass door in the Kagami's apartment. He wanted to see the sky from the balcony, but he didn't have any intention to catch a cold because of too much being in the winter air. Beside, his body felt like melting on the couch he sat on, added with the quietness, as the only sound that could be heard was from the kitchen utensils Kagami used to make the lemon-tasted chocolate. The atmosphere was seducing him to let his tired body rest, after helping Kagami to find the material they need. He forgot when the last time he could be as relax as now. When he's in the main mansion, some private lecturers would ask him to spare his time for learning about business management and so on. He is bored, tired of all those things, but he can't help, right?

The drowsiness started enveloping him, he decided to close his eyes for a while. At the time he almost went to his slumber, he smelled a familiar aroma. The aroma of the cookies he ate with his mother in the past. Akashi opened his eyes and went to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?"

Kagami asked him as he's stirring the chocolate in the hot pan. Akashi didn't give any respond, instead inhaling the aroma of the chocolate in the pan, as much as he could. Then he let out small smile.

"The aroma is almost same as the cookies I ate with my mother in the past."

"Cookies?" Kagami inhaled the chocolate's aroma, his mind worked hard to think.

"Ah! You mean 'Lemon-atte Cookies'*? Kagami turned off the stove, let the chocolate cooling. Then he prepared two basketball-shaped chocolate molds.

" 'Lemon-natte'?" Akashi lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, _Lemonatte Cookies_. _Lemon-chocolate_ Cookies. The cookies get the tangy-sweet taste from chocolate and lemon, but the lemon-tasted is stronger. I remembered my dad bought me once when I was a little."

Akashi fell silent. So, he had been wrong recalling the cookies' name? Ah, it's not really his fault. He never knew how the name is written, he just heard the name from his mother once. The both names have a similar pronounciation. Akashi chuckled. Kagami looked at him, confused.

"Oi, what's funny?"

Akashi straightened his composure. "Ah, no. I just don't expect I'll order the wrong cookies. Not 'Lemonade', but 'Lemonatte'. Even though I remember the aroma and taste, but I don't realize there is chocolate's aroma and taste there until now. The cookies I gave to the kid is not what I mean."

"Why don't you ask your mother then? You ate them with her, right?"

Akashi smiled, but not his eyes.

"My mother had passed away, Kagami."

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kagami bowed, felt uneasy.

"Don't mind it."

Akashi himself felt uneasy seeing Kagami like that. He didn't know why Kagami still didn't want to look at him. After the long silence, Kagami started pouring the chocolate to the molds carefully.

"So you asked me to make this today because—"

"Tomorrow is my mother death's anniversary."

" _Sou ka._ "

Kagami didn't say anything. Akashi didn't as well. The ex-Teikou captain was drowned in his thought. He was confused. He hadn't ever and never intend to talk about his family with other people. He usually avoids that topic, using his cold words to run from it. Even he never tell his old teammates—though they know by themselves from some sources, he believes it's Kuroko or Momoi, or both. But, see? he told Kagami honestly, voluntarily. To Kagami who he just met at Winter Cup, a few days ago. He even let Kagami made the chocolates for his mother. But then, he tried not to mind it. He felt grateful. If Kagami didn't make the chocolates, he probably wouldn't recall the real name of his mother's favourite cookies.

"Thank you, Kagami."

He said it abruptly, unconsciously. Kagami, who just put the chocolotes into the fridge, turned to him, caught Akashi smiling to him.

"D-don't get it wrong! I'm doing this because I don't want to feel guilty because of that cookies!" Kagami tried to act annoyed, but he failed because a small blush spread on his cheek. _Cute_. Akashi never expect he's able labeling a big boy as 'cute', though he had to admit the boy is attractive. He smirked.

"I don't know you are a _tsundere,_ just like Midorima."

"What?! Don't you dare to compare me with the go-green-head, you bastard!" the blush disappeared, but Kagami still looked adorable. He felt something warm bloomed in his heart. Akashi still stared at Kagami, it made the Seirin's ace uneasy.

"O-oi, we haven't have lunch. I'll cook something. Just wait there." Kagami pointed the couch.

Akashi looked a bit startled, before following Kagami's instruction. He put his hand on his chest. He could feel his heart hammering. Ah, so what he feel is _it_. The Rakuzan's captain smiled, then let out a small chuckle. At that moment, he felt so grateful to that dream, that cookies, basketball, and his mother. Especially his mother. If it's not because of his mother, he probably wouldn't have a chance to know basketball, and met Kagami. If it's not because of his love to his mother, the fate probably wouldn't guide him to this warm feeling. And in some seconds, he'll eat _Taiga_ 's homemade food. He can't wait, really.

.

.

.

 **Akashi's : Owari**

 **.**

 **Note:**

(*) : Lemonatte Cookies is the name I made. I don't know if it exists, but as far as I know, it doesn't. Then, if you realize, the chocolate Kagami made in this chapter are the same chocolate Murasakibara ate in the chapter 3, so, the timeline are not ordered.

 **A/N :**

This story is originally in Bahasa Indonesia, but someone asked me if I have the English version. I actually kind of promised to finish this after new year's eve, but many things are getting in my way, and translating into English is quite difficult for me since this is new for me. I don't have many vocabularies, and this is the first time I write a long fiction in English.

So, I'm sorry for any mistakes there.

I'm sorry if you're not satisfied with this.

I'm looking up any comments :)

And, there are two more chapters, actually, but I don't think I can finish translating them in this month because the homeworks begin to pile up, but I'll try my best to finish them as soon as possible.

Thank you :)

-Uta-


	5. Aomine Daiki's: Brainless Snow

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **AR** (Alternative Reality), **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), possibility of OOC-ness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Locked**

 **[English Version, with changes in some aspect]**

 **.**

" _We have locked on you since we don't even realize it"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki's: Brainless Snow**

"Bye, Aomine- _kun_ ~!"

"Just go away!"

The sapphire marbles sent a deathglare at Momoi's and the other girl's backs. His vein on the forehead twitched, showed how annoyed he was—the opposite of the girls' laugh that stiil he could hear even they had walked far away from him.

Aomine snorted and folded his hands. He actually didn't have intention to go out in the winter night, when he should spend his time eating his mother's soup on _kotatsu_ or hid himself under the blanket reading a Mai- _chan_ special edition magazine. Momoi, who _forced_ him to accompany her buying club's stuffs. But, when she met her friend in the sport shop, Momoi asked her friend to accompany her instead. And, impossible for him to join the girls because they're going to a fucking-pinky-girly-pastry-shop that just opened this week. Then, his childhood friend chose to leave him. Alone. _The hell._

"You left me once before, so it's my turn now, Dai _-chan_ ~!"

That's what the pink haired girl whispered to him before they went away.

He clicked his tongue, then he messed his hair, frustated. What should he do now? Ugh, and, he's hungry now. Since his mother knew that Aomine would shopping with Momoi, she told him to have dinner with her outside, meanwhile his mother used this chance to go on a date with his father. She said they were going to have dinner in a restaurant where they had ever had dinner a day after their wedding. Such a sweet couple they are. Aomine sighed. He couldn't just stand here. He should find a food court.

Maji Burger. It's the only place he could think just now. But that place is quite far, and his stomach already growled.

Hm, he recalled there is another fast food restaurant around here. It's just opened this week. Aomine pulled up his jacket's zipper and walked away. It's getting colder and he wouldn't risk his body to catch a cold—though, he rarely got sick, thanks to the basketball he plays, and probably his tanned skin that makes any virus run away from him, that's what Kise said when they were in middle school. Aomine gave him a hard-accurate shot on his model face back then.

Aomine pulled a thin smile. If he remembered those days, a stream of nostalgia filled his heart, it's warm yet a bit suffocated. Aomine isn't a sensitive person,but he can feel this feeling crystal clear, even more after he lost from Kagami and Kuroko. Then, as his ex-teammates—plus Kagami, Himuro and Takao—played street basketball together last week, it somehow restarted their friendship, as well as completed melting his frozen heart. the process had started since Seirin was stated winning their match, since his sapphire marbles saw 101-100 on the score board. Or probably it had started since the match was still going, since his defence was broken through...

His feet led him to the new restaurant. Soon, the well-built boy got in and ordered a pile of _teriyaki_ burgers and a cola. His sapphire marbles roamed around that place. Most of the table had been occupied. It's only three tables left. He got to one of the empty tables, and before he even put his tray on it, he caught a glimpse of dark-bloody red hair he knows _well_.

Kagami Taiga was sitting alone at the corner of the restaurant, devouring a **mountain** __of burgers in front of him. His crimson marbles pierced out of the room through a wide window beside him. He intended to ignore that guy and sat here, ate his dinner peacefully, but something ticked his heart, whispered to his brain for approaching the splitted-eyebrows guy. Aomine _hesitated_.

" _Ano..._ "

Aomine jolted a bit, not aware there were two women standing near him.

"Are you going to sit here?" asked one of the women.

Before giving an answer, his eyes quickly roamed around. The other empty tables had been occupied, and it's only this table was left empty.

"Err...no. You can have it."

"Thanks."

Aomine stepped away from that table. He sighed. There's no choice other than approaching Kagami.

"Yo!" Aomine put his tray on the table and sat on the empty seat across Kagami, not waiting for Kagami's respond.

"Aomine! What are you doing here?" Kagami looked startled, then added, "and why DO you sit here?"

"I have no choice, 'kay?! Look around you, there's no empty seat." Aomine peeled his burger's wrapper.

Kagami didn't reply, just snorted and continued devouring his burgers.

The silence between them felt awkward—for Aomine, at least. Every time they meet, usually they would bicker about anything. Aomine glanced Kagami who was still devouring one-by-one of his burgers as if he hadn't eaten anything fo several days. It's not the first time he saw Kagami eating that _much_ —about two or three times Aomine's maximum portion. The Touou ace had seen how this guy devoured his own homemade food when they were in the sudden picnic with his ex-teammates a week ago. But, he still felt astonished, wondering where the food had gone.

His and Kagami's body had similar build—he was still taller though, Aomine silently admitted he's proud because of that—but even though the Seirin ace always eats more than him, he didn't get fat. Even Aomine remembered his belly _is_ still adorned with abs—wait!

Since when he _remembered_ about Kagami's abs?

Aomine shook his head, a bit panic because his heart started beating faster. No! No! No! He never paid attention to Kagam—err Kagami's belly, he just saw it _unintentionally_ when they played basketball last week, and remembered that _unintentionally_ because he's not as idiot as the guy in front him. It's proven since he still passed the exams without joining remedial classes just by reading Momoi's note—actually he _barely_ passed. Aomine nodded, convinced himself as continued eating.

Kagami looked at Aomine's movement, then staring the tanned boy, confused.

"You're weird, Aomine." what Kagami said made him glared the boy who was covering his mouth with his palm now.

"Hemph—" he couldn't reply Kagami because his mouth was full, so he just frowned. Kagami continued what he said.

"You eat the wrapper—pfft!"

Aomine looked at his burger. It's true, there was a torn part in his burger's wrapper, as if—or _really_ —he had bitten that.

"Em—*cough*! *cough*!"

Aomine choked his own food. He drank his cola, but it's not helping.

Seeing that, Kagami couldn't hold his laugh, yet he still gave the tanned boy his milkshake. Without wasting a sec, Aomine took that.

Aomine sighed in relieve as he stopped coughing, then glared fiercely at the boy who was still laughing at him. He wanted to curse and throw tantrum to Kagami, but he restrained doing that as he looked at Kagami's expression. It's the first time he saw Kagami's laughing hard. One of his hand circled his midsection, and the other covered his mouth, trying hard to muffle his laugh. His eyes almost closed, with little tears at the corners. His face got a bit redden, and his laugh sounds so melodic in his ears.

Aomine shook his head to fight back the heat crawling up his face, not sure if it's because of embrassment or his thought, but it failed.

"Shut up, Kagami!"

The redhead ignored his retort. He got annoyed.

"Stop laughing, dammit! It's not like a fucking idiot like you never done—"

"Well—pfft—I NEVER—HAHAHA~!"

Kagami's laughed grew harder. Aomine decided to just wait until Kagami stopped laughing— _because he likes his laugh sound—_ Wha-! Scratched the last part!

Some minutes later, Kagami's laugh was receding. With his fingers, he wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Haha—my stomach hurt—ha~!"

Kagami sighed, Aomine threw a deathglare at the boy.

"Happy, Bakagami?" he growled.

"Very happy, Ahomine!"

" _BAKA_ gami!"

" _AHO_ mine!"

"BAKAGAMI!"

"AHOMINE!"

"HMPH!"

Both of them refused to see each other, just like little kids.

Kagami let out a huff, then started eating his burgers. Aomine did so. This time, the ex-Teikou member opened the whole wrapper before eating the burger. The awkward silence was created again, it ticked Aomine. Ck! He should bring his Mai- _chan_ so he could shifted his attention from the Seirin ace who was stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel, _cute_ —wait! Wait!

Since when he was looking at Kagami?!

And what did he say? Cute?!

For hell's sake! He just said the big guy in front of him cute?!

Okay, now he doubt his own sanity. Aomine messed his hair. It's all because of Momoi, he had to have dinner with this stupid guy and made weird thing pop out his brain. He would make sure to get Momoi paying for his lunch someday!

"Aomine!" Kagami's voice pulled him to focus on reality. Still annoyed, he only responded the readhead with his glare.

"Gimme back my drink!" Kagami took back his milkshake, but it's almost empty.

"Ck! Gimme yours, Aho!" without waiting a reply, he took Aomine's glass and sipped its contain.

"Wha—!" Aomine halted his protest.

That's his drink and before that he drank Kagami's.

Both of the drinks was sipped through straws.

So, they both had drunk through the same straws.

From what he heard from Momoi, it means they had kissed indirectly.

Yeah, They had have in _—_ WHAT?!

"Bastard! What the hell are you doing?!" Aomine snatched back his glass, inside, he hoped there's no natural blush on his face, because he could feel the heat creeping his face now.

"What?! You've drunk mine almost without anything left, so I drink yours, moron! Stingy bastard!."

Kagami clearly didn't get what Aomine meaned to, It made Aomine's growled inside.

"It's not what I mean, you dickhead! Don't you realize that we—you—you—Arrggh!" Aomine messed his hair again, frustated. Why he's trapped in this situation with this stupid airhead guy!

Or... It's just him who considered it as indirect kiss

Aomine covered his face with his palm, he's sure his face was red now. He hoped his exotic tanned skin made it not so obvious.

Cih! Aomine cursed his childhood's friend. It's all her fault, made him thinking many weird stuffs. He's sure it's because he had spent too much time with her and eaten too much the food she cooked (as if it even could be considered as food) since they were chidren, she had corrupted his mind with invisible poison which damage his brain so badly.

Aomine decided it's time for him to go, before he got nearer to insanity stage. Ignoring his still wrapped burgers on his tray, he stood.

"You're going already?"

"Hn."

"Your burgers still—"

"You can have them."

"I don't want—"

"Then, just let 'em be!"

Not wasting even a second more, Aomine rushed out from that place. When he had reached the outside of the restaurant, he intended to run as fast as he's able to, but a hand grabbed his jacket . Aomine turned around, only to find Kagami with his bag. The frown adorned his face, and crimson marbles looked at him in confused. Aomine tried hard to glare at this boy as fierce as he could, since somehow his heart was beating _contently_ knowing Kagami had chased him.

"Are you mad because I drink—!" _oh_.

"No, Kagami. Leave me alone!"

"Then why—"

"Is it illegal for me to go home before finishing my burgers?!"

"It's not what I mean, you moron! We haven't had one-on-one yet!"

Aomine blinked, in process translating what the redhead said.

"Huh?!"

"Ck! It seemed your thick head forgot we still have unfinished match!"

Kagami pulled out his basketball, then pointed his feet. Aomine's sapphire marbles caught the shoes he had given to this guy. He didn't know why, but his heart started pounding his chest, seeing Kagami wore _that_ shoes. He tried hard to restrain his lips forming a smile, even a small one.

"Aomine?" Kagami's voice startled him. The Touou ace scratched his backhead.

"Well, That—" Aomine halted as he felt something wet falling on the tip of his nose. He looked up, seeing small white things falling from the dark sky.

"It's snowing..."

Aomine stared at the source of that voice. Kagami was looking at falling snow. His crimson marbles was sparkling, slightly wavering as he saw the snow melting on his free palm. He's like a kid who seeing snow for the first time and trying to catch them. So pure—wha-! What was that?! How many times he thought weird things to—

"It's like we have to delay this again, Aomine."

Kagami's voice interrupted his mind, again, made his sapphire marbles found the crimson ones, which he wanted to avoid so much—since those eyes tickled his heart, but strangely warm.

Aomine look at the redhead intensely. His blood dark red hair, a pair of weird splitted eyebrow, honey skin that's paler than usual, but grew redden on his nose and cheek, his white puffs from the cold, and white-striped red scarf circling his long neck. Aomine Daiki, the basket prodigy, couldn't find why his brain said the 190cm muscular guy in front of him cute and pure? Moreover for the guy who always be stupidly oblivious of anything. He covered his warmer face with his palm.

"Aomine? You—okay?

For he didn't know how many times, Kagami's voice pulled him to reality. Sigh. He had lost in his own thought several times today. Guess, he thought too much. When he focused his view, he saw there were confused and worried on that crimson marbles.

"Yea-yeah, I'm fine."

Kagami seemed not believing his word. Aomine lets out a puff. He would ask to himself why is _this_ and _that_ later. He had to free himself from Kagami now, before he thought weird things again and lost his sane mind.

"We'll play another day. I'll get you contact from Satsuki and let you know the time. Bye."

Aomine turned around and only took a step away when a hand held him, again.

"What now?!" Aomine turned back, clearly annoyed.

Kagami didn't say anything, just took his scarf and put it on Aomine's hand."

"Wear this! You ate a paper and daydreaming, it's obliviously you're not well. My place isn't far so i don't really need this." Kagami put his basketball in his bag. "Just go home already! Don't forget about our match! I'll beat you this time! Bye.'

Kagami walked passed the other boy. Aomine blinked, before he stared at the scarf on his hand. Once again, he tried hard to restrain a smile forming on his face, even a small one. Actually, since Kagami looked at the shoes with that sparkling eyes that time, he had lost his intention to ask a payback for the shoes to Momoi who took that without his permission. And when he played Kagami one-on-one with the shoes as the reason, it's actually pure he only wanted to give the stupid guy lecture about his own zone.

And the shoes looked good on Kagami—oh, not again!

Aomine sighed. He circled Kagami's scarf on his neck—fighting back his lips' will to form a smile when he could smell Kagami's scent—he walked away from that place. Well, he'd think about it later.

.

.

.

It's not even a week since then, Aomine found how out of character he was, because he's supposed to just follow his instinct—his heart, it's better than forcing his not-as-brilliant-as-Akashi's brain to work hard.

He bought Momoi lunch the next day as an apology ( because he had cursed her many times, not that he'd admit it to her,...and as a thank, maybe?)—which made the manager confused.

.

.

.

 **Aomine's : Owari**

 **.**


	6. Kuroko Tetsuya's: Believe in The Beauty

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Warning: **AR** (Alternative Reality), **Shounen-ai (Male x Male), typo(s), possibility of OOC-ness**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Locked**

 **[English Version, with changes in some aspect]**

 **.**

" _We have locked on you since we don't even realize it"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya's: Believe in** **The** **Beauty**

"So... say again, Why are you HERE?"

Kuroko looked closely at the tall boy in front of him. His dark red hair was messy, annoyed wrinkles appeared on his forehead, the plain shirt he wore was rumpled, as if he just woke up. Or more exactly, he _had_ been waken up. Well, it's not Kuroko Tetsuya's intenton to come to Kagami's apartment in the morning just right after they won Winter Cup yesterday.

The ex-Teikou member sighed, then sipped the tea Kagami served (that is so nice of him, since the air felt so cold this morning. Kagami even offered to cook him breakfast, but he politely refused. As much as he wanted to taste Kagami's _amazing_ cook, he's still full from the breakfast his grandmother cooked for him).

He had expected Kagami would be annoyed, or beyond annoyed. Who wouldn't? They just had a _oblviously really_ fierce match against Rakuzan, faced the sport reporters which hunted for news mercilessly even though they surely could see the tired tremor on the players, did a briefing for quick evaluation, and they finally could go home at pass midnight. Then, The Shadow just rang his bell and called him more than _thrice_ at 6 in the morning. SIX in the MORNING.

Kuroko, too, actually still felt his body slightly ached from the previous match. And, he honestly had no heart to do so. He could understand his lovely—err he means the Seirin ace was obliviously still (more than) tired because of yesterday. Being in the zone more than once and for long time really drained Kagami's stamina—he even almost fainted in the locker room. But Kuroko had no choice. It's his coach's _command_.

"Coach told me to help you tidy up your apartment before Mitobe- _senpai_ and Koganei- _senpai_ came—they're doing grocery shopping for our lunch today." Said Kuroko in hisusual flat tone.

"What do you mean by "our lunch"? Why DO we have to tidy up? And what is Mitobe-senpai will come HERE for? " Kagami snorted in annoyed. Luckily, after Kagami let him in and made him a cup of tea, the redhead had brushed his teeth and drank fresh water, so his morning breath had disappeared (though, Kuroko secretly always dreams to be able breathing the same air with him when they woke up on the same bed in the peaceful morning, and getting his morning kisses or... forget it)

"We will celebrate our winning by having lunch together, Kagami- _kun_."

"Why it's today? Why's here? And, WHY I, who LIVE HERE, DON'T EVEN KNOW about this?!"

"It's the reason why coach asked me to come here in the morning. To inform you and help you tidying up." Kuroko 's voice was still monotone as always even though he could see Kagami's blood boiling.

"Why's NO ONE said anything to me yesterday?!" Kagami seemed getting more annoyed seeing Kuroko said that calmly as if everything was _normal_ , fit and proper. Kuroko blinked once.

"Coach just decided it this early morning, then asked me to tell you."

"ARRGGGHH!" Kagami was definitely frustated.

"You can't disturb your neighbour with your loud voice, Kagami- _kun_."

"Shut up, Kuroko! Gosh, that devilish coach! Doing something as she likes!" Kagami massaged his temple.

"It's not good to insult someone, Kagami- _kun_. Beside, coach will kill you if she knew."

"Urgh!" the Seirin ace hid his face between his folded arms on the table.

Kuroko's expression still stayed flat, but inside, he restrained himself to hug the redhead. He couldn't see that miserably tired face. Kagami lives alone in this large place, and it had been twice—going to be thrice—being used suddenly by his teammates as hang out place in least than a month. It's certainly exhausting for him hosting their abrupt meeting, not to mention cleaning their mess—though his teammates helped him. This time was the worst. His aquamarine marbles could catch the redhead's paler skin. The Seirin ace wasn't well, yet he had to receive intrusion.

"You can go back to sleep, Kagami- _kun_. You don't look well. I can manage this alone."

Kagami raised his head, his eyebags got worsen than he saw last time. Kagami scratched th back of his head.

"Nah~ you 're the one who's supposed to just sit there while I'm tidying up. I won't believe you if you said you're not exhausted. Your stamina is worse than me."

This is one of the reason the ex-Teikou member is head over heels for this guy. Even though Kagami- _kun_ 's words are often harsh and his body is intimidating muscled and big, but his soul remains as pure as crystal clear, as tender as snow. Kagami is deeply kind-hearted and definitely won't have a heart to see his shadow's smaller frail body, which shivered from the winter breeze this morning when he arrived here, to tidy this large room alone. But, Kuroko Tetsuya, who had swore for all of his milkshakes that he _must_ be the 'top' one when he get Kagami's love someday, certainly won't let himself lose from his own weak stamina and see his future _uke_ to struggle tidying this room alone.

"No, Kagami- _kun_. If you did tidying up, I _will_ help you. I'm not the ace who got to zone and drained his stamina to te point he's in the verge of fainting."

Kuroko rolled his sleeves, but his aquamarine marbles never leave the now-blushing guy. _So cute~_! Thanks for his expression control, his face still stay expressionless, although his mind is squealing just like Kise's fangirls.

"Shut up... Just... forget about it!" Kagami refused to look at the blunette for a moment to hide his reddened face, clearly embrasssed, before gaining his control and lookin straight to the blank stare, "Moreover, you're a guest here. It's no proper to let my guest to prepare the place he visited for himself and others." Kagami's stubbornness never let himself to give up. Kuroko had to restrain the urge to smile.

"I never know you paying attention to the proper manners, Kagami- _kun_."

"Don't make me kick you out, Kuroko!" Kagami's mood changed again.

Kuroko restrained himself to not let a chuckle. He stood and walked to the place where Kagami keeps his cleaning tools. Don't ask how could he know, he only roamed around Kagami's place in the night before the final match with going restroom as an excuse. What? He didn't have bad intention or anything, and it's not like he tried to break into any private room or something...

Okay, maybe he did.

"Let's clean this room, Kagami- _kun_."

"Geez, you're stubborn bastard." Kagami let out a huff.

.

.

.

"Where are they _now_?!" Kagami scowled.

Kuroko sighed. They laid side by side on the clean floor, resting themselves after tidying this largest room in Kagami's apartment, and his kitchen. Cleaning this room wasn't supposed to be as tiring as _this_ if they're in well condition. Kuroko could still felt his body getting more ached than before. He's sure Kagami felt that too.

"Coach said she's still waiting for the others at the school. Mitobe- _senpai_ and Koganei- _senpai..._ I don't know." Kuroko put his cellphone beside him.

Kagami only let 'tsk' out. It's 11 now, he hadn't had breakfast, and now he's obliviously hungry. When they could have lunch if the groceries were only God knows where! Kagami let out a big huff. Kuroko, as if knowing what the redhead thought—or probably he _knows_ —stared at Kagami fro the corner of his eyes.

"Kagami- _kun_ , if you're hungry, you can cook a snack for yourself. You haven't had breakfast, right? Little snack won't hurt your appetite." _that means cooking food twice of a common human's normal portion_ , Kuroko continued this in his mind. Well, for Kuroko, the glutton Kagami is cute~! And he couldn't wait to see the adorable redhead stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel. He'd love seeing that.

"Nope. It's not needed." Kagami closed his eyes with his left arm.

They stayed quiet for some minutes, until Kuroko caught a soft snore beside him.

Kuroko raised his body, sat there looking at the sleeping boy. He moved the bigger arm carefully so he could see Kagami's face entirely without waking him.

The tips of dark-red hair covered his forehead, the splitted eyebrows slightly entwined forming a small frown—sleeping on the plain floor in the winter is definitely uncomfortable, Kuroko considered to bring out a piece of blanket for the redhead, but, it's almost noon and the air inside this room felt warm enough, blanket would only make Kagami feeling more uncomfortable. His aquamarine marbles continued roaming every inch of his Light's face. His finger tip touched Kagami's eyelashes. It's not as long as Kise, but it's still rather long and thick, fitting Kagami perfectly. Kuroko loves to see them framing his eyes, make those crimson marbles more stunning. Then his fingertip touched that pointed nose, down to Kagami's redden plump lips, brushed them a while.

Kuroko looked all those features on his Light's face. Since the first time he caught the redhead in his eyes, Kuroko is aware that Kagami is handsome, attractive, although with his frown and intense gaze. But, that time he never expected to find himself—and his teammates, and a few of his classmates—able to admit that this muscular boy is adorable. Kuroko let out a small tender smile. Apparently, only those who often spend their time with Kagami knows that Kagami is undeniable _beautiful_ too, both inside and outside. Kuroko found the outside beauty when he saw this adorable guy smiling so brightly, or when this guy unconsciously showed his tenderness, or even when the Seirin ace's sad expression looks beautiful, too—yet Kuroko doesn't like that expression, it hurts him seeing his Light so down.

The Shadow really feels grateful to be able to meet this beauty. Grateful that he's one of those who Kagami helped. Grateful because he can become one of a few of people Kagami trusts—he still feels guilty since he had ever slightly doubted Kagami's trust for him once, but he will never doubt the _Maji Tenshi_ now and trusts him whole hearted—including trusting his own heart to love the redhead.

Kuroko brought his lips to Kagami's, but he stopped at mid way. No. He's definitely not a pervert jerk like his ex-teammate who devoted himself to Mai- _chan_. He won't take an advantages from his now-defenseless-bestfriend. Kuroko raised his head, ran his hand to the dark-red hair that is— _not_ suprisingly—soft. His fingers removed the bangs and gave a quick kiss to the forehead behind them. The Shadow smiled wider. He will taste those lips later—he still has to work hard to face Kagami's obliviousness though. For now, he would just enjoy looking at Kagami's innocent and peaceful expression in his sleep. At least, until his teammates came.

.

,

.

 _Meanwhile, at Seirin High School's gate, Riko hit four kneeling boys' head, and Hyuuga grumbled for them being late. Behind her, there were Kiyoshi who was trying hard to calm his two friends, suggested them to go to Kagami's place. Izuki just sighed. Then, in a train, there were Mitobe and Koganei sleeping with the smaller head leaned to the taller shoulder, and Mitobe's head leaned to the top of Koganei's. Both of them had groceries bags on their laps. They were so deep in dream so they're not aware that two girls whispering about them and took pictures of them as muttering 'cute'. Nor did they realize their destinated station had been passed since a half-hour ago._

Well, uckily, it means Kuroko could spend his time with Kagami only more than it's supposed.

.

.

.

 **Kuroko's owari**

 **.**

 **A/N** :

Yatta~! I finally finish translating them —or more exactly re-writing them in English—at all!

I'm so sorry for the lateness, my activities prevented me to finish this sooner.

But, well, this is it.

I'm sorry for every mistakes I made in this fic.

Actually as I said before, I'm technically re-writing this fic, since I find some parts too difficult to be translated or unnecessary to be there, but it's still the same story I want to share for you, so it doesn't matter.

Lastly, I don't plan to make any sequel for this fic, yet I'm planning to write a new one. GoMxKagami, of course! :)

I'm really grateful for those who read and moreover give reviews, favor and follows this fic. It's basically my first English fic, I still have a very long way to go, but I will continue trying hard for getting better

Thank you very much, _minna-san_ :)


End file.
